With the proliferation of internet connected devices, such as the spread of the “internet-of-things” devices, persons in a household may utilize multitudes of such devices. For example, a person may rely on their smartphone for a mobile connection to the internet. The person may also utilize a smart TV to view content streamed over the internet. Additionally, the person may utilize a smart appliance, for example a refrigerator, connected to the internet to perform disparate functionality. Example functionality may include ordering items determined to be lacking or on low supply within the refrigerator.
Due to this proliferation, persons residing in a same household may view or access content on any of the devices. For example, a person may view content directed to a particular television show on a personal computer or mobile device. The person may later view the particular television show via a smart TV device or smart TV software executing on the person's television.